Herói
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: Como ele conseguiria dormir com aquelas lembranças tão vivas o atormentando? A verdade era que Ralph estava sendo assombrado pelas suas memórias, pela ilha, Porquinho,Simon, a fogueira, o monstro e principalmente por aquele que ele recusava mencionar... Jack!


"Um ponto vermelho se esgueirava pela mata, sua cara camuflada, seus olhos faiscantes com um único desejo; matar! Carregava uma lança de madeira pouco profissional e muito rudimentar, seu peito ressecado pelo ar marinho e bronzeado pelo sol escaldante estava à mostra, demonstrava vários arranhões da perseguição na floresta, a verdade era que Jack não era mais um menino, era um exímio caçador.

O javali guinchava ferozmente pela encurralada que sofrera, sentia que a morte estava perto, não era necessário ser dotado de uma inteligência superior para perceber o fato, sangue escorria de diversas feridas, algumas graves e outras menos contundentes. Jack jogou sua lança e pegou sua preciosa faca, o golpe final estava próximo, o suor escorria tortuosamente pelo seu rosto enrijecido de concentração, javali e caçador se arrodeavam em uma dança mortal, esperando o momento certo de fuga e ataque.

O javali correu em direção do caçador, Jack posicionou a faca em direção ao pescoço do porco, deu um grito e paralisou em seu lugar esperando o impacto onde sairia vitorioso, abriu um sorriso gigante de satisfação quando aconteceu.

Houve um corpo derrubado, sangue quente e fresco derramado para as moscas apreciarem, gemidos agudos de dor final e um sorriso fantasmagórico em um rosto com olhos esbugalhado e pálido. É, o javali vencera o Jack...

Matem o Bicho! Cortem a garganta! Tirem o sangue!

O som da selvagem canção aumentou à medida que selvagens chegavam e atacam o corpo do javali vitorioso ás pressas, vingando seu líder morto, assassinado pelo porco"

Ralph acordara suado no meio da noite, o sonho o assustara, apesar de já se fazerem 5 anos desde que saíra da ilha, os pesadelos sempre o vinham atormentar a noite para o lembrar dos tempos em que quase fora um selvagem, nunca sonhara com o Jack e sempre agradeceu seu subconsciente por isso, mas nessa noite ele sonhou e o que viu lhe deixou desarmado. Era a primeira vez que ousara pensar nele, a dor ainda o corroía por dentro, se iludiu por muito tempo até aceitar que fora Jack o culpado pelas mortes de Simon e Porquinho, que fora Jack que organizou uma caçada humana contra ele a ponto de queimar a ilha.

Mas quais seriam os laços que os uniam? Pois apesar de tudo sempre o considerou mais que um amigo, um irmão! Sempre que brigavam logo reatavam e estavam rindo de novo, as tensões sempre duraram pouco tempo, mas por quanto tempo isso durou? Teria sido a inveja e a ambição de Jack ou a sua própria ignorância e medo que o impediram de ver o que Jack tramava... o que ele queria? Ralph se censurava por pensar nesses assuntos, não queria pensar, pensar o causava muita dor e angústia.

"Quem pensava era o Porquinho..."

Mas Porquinho morreu e seu gordo corpo nunca seria encontrado, assim como o do Simon, aquela ilha maldita levou até isso, aquela ilha, aquela maldita ilha! Ela levou tudo, ela que era a culpada por aquilo ter acontecido! Tudo estava perdido agora, tudo que mais amava e importava foi tomado dele, roubado dele... Sua sanidade, sua civilidade, seus sonhos, Porquinho, a concha, Simon, a fogueira, Jack...Jack? Será que se importava com ele? Será que também o amava? Não! Tinha certeza, Jack ainda o atormentava porque sempre se importou com a amizade de ambos, ainda o amava, ele ainda era seu irmão.

Desconcertado com a descoberta Ralph pensou na gloriosa caçada do sonho que teve e não deixou de pensar na maneira em como Jack morrera na ilha, apostava qualquer coisa em como Jack odiou morrer daquela forma quase humilhante, pensou em como ele gostaria de morrer como no sonho, como um herói, então por Jack, Ralph pela primeira vez em muito tempo se permitiu sonhar com a ilha, com Simon, com Porquinho e com o seu querido amigo Jack... Sonhar quando tudo era bonito, perfeito, quando ainda eram meninos brincando nas reuniões, quando ainda não haviam monstros ou tribos, quando ainda havia algo que não existe mais... Quando ainda havia inocência.


End file.
